


La última vez

by RunoCartwright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Los pasos de los colosales en el exterior solo lograban aumentar su inútil agonía.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 13





	La última vez

El retumbar acababa de comenzar. Las palabras de Eren en su cabeza, dichas en aquel plano extradimensional que parecía conocido y a la vez no, surcaban sus pensamientos atormentándolo; le recalcaban incesables que la guerra estaba solo comenzando. Los pasos de los colosales aumentaban su inútil agonía.

— Esto es una estupidez — y si lo había dicho en voz alta, no lo recordaba.

Las barracas del cuartel de Trost – solo con un par de soldados dormidos – le inspiraban una paz ficticia, de esa que se sabe tendrá pronto culminar. Si le hubieran preguntado hace un par de meses si la guerra era necesaria, probablemente habría dicho "tal vez", pero ahora que yacía solitario, con una delgada sábana cubriéndole la espalda y la ruidosa marcha de los titanes arrullando su dormir, seguro que habría preferido cualquier otra alternativa.

Recordó a Marco y sus huesos chamuscados, que probablemente no estarían de acuerdo de ninguna forma con el plan de Eren. A su madre, que ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva a estas alturas. Pensó en él mismo y en que toda esta invención – y sus desastrosas consecuencias – fuera la materialización de la idea de su amigo para tratar de protegerlos de sus enemigos en el mundo.

¿Valdría la pena? ¿valdría la pena el sacrificio de miles de vidas inocentes para salvar la suya? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando en vano de que las lágrimas – de la cobardía, el pesar – no cayeran, mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar las voces en su cabeza que le decían que, de cierta forma, esto también era su culpa.

— ¿Jean? – escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

Levantó la mirada. Mikasa frente a él parecía tener el mismo semblante aterrorizado que el suyo; Jean, incapaz de sostener el contacto visual, dirigió su vista al suelo que reflejaba la sombra de los colosales en el exterior.

La vio de reojo sentarse en la cama a su lado, tomándose, además, el atrevimiento de reposar su cabeza contra su tenso hombro. El muchacho se revolvió ante el contacto, sintiendo ajena la calidez que se estaba formando lentamente en su pecho; ¿tenía derecho siquiera a experimentar algo tan inocente y puro como el amor mientras inocentes morían masacrados afuera?

— No quería esto — soltó al aire.

Ella suspiró.

— Nadie quería esto. Ni siquiera Eren.

Y probablemente tenía razón, pero escuchar el nombre de su amigo y eterno rival le producía una repulsión indescriptible.

— Eso espero.

Besó el fino cabello negro de la chica, acercándola más contra sí. Ella se relajó ante el contacto, fundiéndose aun más en sus brazos y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos; a pesar de que estos gestos de consuelo mutuo fueran ya comunes entre sí, en momentos como estos solo parecían fuera de lugar. Los soldados y civiles muertos en sus manos probablemente no los consentirían.

— Mañana será un largo día — le dijo, besando su cuello.

Y, sin embargo, si había un momento preciso para _amarla,_ sin lugar a dudas sería este, en el cual los estragos de la guerra todavía no calaban a fondo en ellos y, aun así, la idea de sobrevivir parecía tan lejana como la felicidad que ambos ansiaban.

— Te amo — dijo él.

Ella lo calló con un beso, porque su relación siempre fue de esa forma. Para él, las palabras eran necesarias; para ella, en cambio, sobraban. Actuar era su fuerte, siempre lo demostró así, por eso desabotonó su camisa con rapidez e impudorosa de los espectadores, porque ya ni siquiera había tiempo que perder. Y es que si un soldado cualquiera hubiera espiado su piel nívea, la pisada firme de un colosal podría acallar su dicha en un segundo, pensó.

Jean se recostó en la cama dejando que su compañera se trepara sobre él. Aprovechó de quitarse su propia camisa, exhibiendo su abdomen; Mikasa sonrió divertida – algo poco común en ella –, trazando círculos alrededor de sus pectorales. La morena se inclinó uniendo los labios de ambos en un profundo beso; sus lenguas bailaban una danza de no querer acabar jamás.

El castaño cubrió sus cuerpos con la sábana mientras le rozaba la espalda con la yema de sus dedos, inspirando profundamente el olor frutal que desprendía el cabello de la chica. Ya comenzaba a sentir una dolorosa presión en su entrepierna y, por la extraña expresión de su acompañante, parecía ser que ella pasaba por lo mismo. Ambos eran vírgenes después de todo, niños criados por la milicia con la obligación de prescindir de todo aquello que fuera accesorio en sus vidas; y cómo fue que Mikasa se rindió ante Jean, él realmente no lo recuerda, pero si este pudiera ser el último momento que compartiría con ella, nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría jamás.

La chica volvió su mirada hacia él, sus ojos azabaches analizando cada una de sus facciones. Depositó un beso en cada mejilla, en su frente, sus párpados, su barbilla. Recorrió su abdomen dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, el cual retiró con rapidez junto con su ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con lo propio, quitándose cuidadosamente las últimas prendas que le quedaban.

— Eres hermosa — le dijo, acariciando cuidadosamente su piel de porcelana.

— Calla — contestó, posicionándose sobre el miembro erecto del hombre.

Descendió lentamente en una tortuosa agonía, la sábana que los cubría resbalaba por su espalda. Jean podía sentir cómo su calor lo envolvía completamente, a la vez que Mikasa soltaba un pequeño e imperceptible gemido de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? — él acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, limpiando una rebelde lágrima que había logrado descender desde la comisura de sus ojos almendrados.

— Sí — le aseguró —, sólo necesito un momento.

Decir que la escena de ambos unidos perfectamente en la antesala de la que sería su última batalla parecía distópica ciertamente se quedaba corto. El suave y rítmico movimiento de la chica, acompañado de sus silenciosos quejidos de placer y las pisadas de los titanes en el exterior, enloquecían a Jean de una forma u otra. Sin pensarlo, rodeó a Mikasa con sus brazos, profundizando la intensidad de sus estocadas.

— ¡Jean… _ah!_ — la morena soltó un agudo chillido, que fue silenciado por los labios del chico.

Mientras más aumentaba la velocidad, Mikasa podía sentir algo indescriptible se formándose bajo su vientre, sensación que finalmente desencadenó en una ola de placer que la hizo desfallecer sobre su compañero. Jean, al cerciorarse que esta hubiera alcanzado su clímax, se sintió preparado para recibir el propio, retirándose de su interior para correrse en el vientre desnudo de la mujer.

Estuvieron así, apacibles, durante unos segundos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, tratando de reestablecer la normalidad en sus cuerpos después del momento que acababan de compartir. Él la abrazó con fuerza al sentir cómo esta sollozaba descontroladamente bajo su agarre.

— Solo quería que Eren estuviese a salvo — gimoteó. Jean la aferró aun más contra él.

— Duerme — pidió, depositando un beso en su frente.

Jean continuó arrullando a la mujer hasta que esta cayó rendida ante el sueño. Las lágrimas que continuaban descendiendo fueron limpiadas por él con pequeños y dulces besos, quien seguía pensando que si _este_ había sido irremediablemente el último momento que compartiría con ella, sin lugar a dudas había valido la pena nacer en este cruel mundo.

Y es que el calor humano de su eterna enamorada contra su pecho desnudo, era todo el consuelo que Jean necesitaba para oponerse a la barbarie que estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
